


Baby, You're My Forever Girl

by lovelytomeetyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Kataang Week 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (2012): I've been meaning to write something for A:TLA (and also A:LOK) for almost a year now but never got the opportunity. KF Kataang Week 2012, Challenge 8 (July 22nd to 28th) turned out to be the answer. 
> 
> Day One - Beginnings: Many of the Kataang moments near the start were fluffy and adorable. Panda Lilies, Necklaces, the Iceberg… Focus on early series Kataang, like S1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Beginnings  
> Many of the Kataang moments near the start were fluffy and adorable. Panda Lilies, Necklaces, the Iceberg… Focus on early series Kataang, like S1.

Katara was too old to go penguin sledding. She was fourteen, already a young woman who had responsibilities to both her family and her village. And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to deny the request of the mysterious young boy in front of her.

Aang and anything related to him baffled her. He was so different from everything she knew. His behavior was unlike any child of their age; he acted mostly like a young child who had no idea that they were all in the middle of a war, but he also showed a hidden maturity unlike anything she'd ever seen. He was also very exotic; she had never seen someone with such a pale skin tone or those interesting tattoos. His clothes were quite eye-catching. The orange and yellow complimented his playful and free personality perfectly. And to add to it all, he was also an airbender and had a sky bison (a creature believed to be extinct a century ago).

She became more and more curious about the boy in front of her by the minute. In less than a few hours he'd already become the most interesting thing that had ever happened in her life. She'd never met anyone quite like him. Not even Gran Gran with all of her years of experience had ever met an airbender and that made her suspicious of the young boy. But Katara couldn't possibly believe sweet, adorable Aang was dangerous; he wouldn't even hurt a fly. His airbending was as carefree as Aang and Katara found herself watching eagerly whenever he would make a simple demonstration with the most abundant element.

The boy seemed to have an unending energy: after playing with the children from the village and even standing Sokka for minutes on end, Aang was now hanging with the penguins as if he was old friends with the animals. Katara smiled warmly as she looked at him. Aang was different from everything she knew, but he still felt like family to her. The mysterious airbender brought her an array of feelings she'd never felt in such intensity before: curiosity, mirth, happiness and most importantly, hope.

It had been so long ever since she had allowed herself to feel hope. Ever since her mother's tragic and untimely death, Katara hadn't allowed herself to feel anything as the burden of responsibility increased over the years. She felt like there was nothing more to her life than her small village in the South Pole and the remains of her family, which was even smaller now that her father left to fight in this horrible war. Even though Hakoda left their small village with a smile and Sokka firmly believed he'd be back one day, Katara wasn't so sure. After all, this village was her whole life; she didn't know what lay after a couple of icebergs.

But Aang changed her views of the world. For the young boy, everything seemed so simple: there was no war, the main event of the day would be penguin sledding and going to the North Pole would be an easy task – one he was willing to do for her. Aang presented her with a set of possibilities she'd never thought of. Going to the other tribe, which they haven't contacted for years, and find herself a waterbender teacher there? The offer was more than tempting and even if her heart told her to go, her mind said the exact opposite. She should stay with whatever was left of her village and family – that's what she was told.

Aang's voice brought Katara back from her thoughts.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me, Katara?" Aang asked with an eager smile.

There were a variety of answers in the tip of her tongue: "I have to help Gran Gran with the house chores", "Sokka will wonder where we are", "Penguin sledding is for children"…. And yet, as she looked at those hopeful, twinkling grey eyes – another one of Aang's exotic traits she'd easily find herself wondering about – she couldn't say no.

Despite herself, she nodded smiling. Aang grinned at her and for once, the young water tribe girl didn't care about responsibilities. Katara thought she was too old to go penguin sledding, but Aang proved her wrong.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Complications  
> Gahhh, the angst! Aang having to let go of katara, the chakra thing, Aang being shot down by lightning! Oh my… Season 2-ish, perhaps?

Katara was brave. Braveness was a trait she shared with all of her family and her tribe. She was brave, courageous and hopeful – nothing could bring her down, not after she met Aang. Ever since their fateful meeting her whole life changed: she left her village to travel the world and meet a waterbender master and she herself became a one with dedication and perseverance. All of her past dreams came true, making way to new and bigger ones: bring peace to the world, reunite her family once more and (this was one she still wasn't willing to admit aloud just yet) be with Aang.

Of course, as the girl who had discovered the Avatar and as his waterbender teacher, she was always by his side. Be it a routine training or eating a meal together; calming the young boy from another one of his nightmares or simply finding an excuse to spend time with him – even if it was during earthbending training and she had absolutely nothing to do with it (standing Toph's mocking commentaries and nicknames such as "Sugar Queen" was definitely worth seeing a different, more serious side of Aang).

The problem was that Katara didn't know in what way she wanted to be by Aang's side. He was more like a brother to her with his goofy ways and there were times she would act overly maternal with him – much more than with any other member of their gang and that included her brother – but after Madam Wuu's foretelling and their little incident at the Cave of the Secret lovers, she wasn't so sure anymore. Butterflies appeared in her stomach whenever Aang would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking and Katara was glad she had a darker skin tone, otherwise her blushes would have earned her quite a few embarrassing moments. At the same time she was glad that Aang's blushes were much more noticeable and she'd catch herself wondering when would be the next time he would blush at her. Those thoughts started filling in her head for months now and as much as she tried, Katara couldn't get rid of them.

She didn't want to start anything that could get Aang sidetracked from his mission; he was the Avatar and the world's last hope, he didn't have time for romance. But the other reason, the stronger one, was much simpler: Katara was afraid. The thought of losing someone else that was precious to her – especially as precious and important as Aang – was enough to make her panic. Her whole body would freeze and her memories would take her back to the tragic day her mother died. She couldn't relive that type of pain again – ever.

That had been her decision. Katara knew the duties all of them had to face, and romance was absolutely out of the question. Their focus should be laid solely on their mission and as long as the Fire Nation still ruled with its cruel iron fist, there was no time to waste with frivolous matters. "Aang belongs to the world. The Avatar can't belong to just one person", Katara always said to herself whenever those irritating butterflies would flutter wildly.

There was no time to waste. Katara was brave and she was determined.

But even though she was a brave, powerful waterbender master and a formidable healer, she felt absolutely helpless as she saw Aang – sweet, calm, playful Aang who always had a smile on his face – fall in the depths of that horrible cave. When that deadly lighting caught him, she stopped breathing. The lack of a scream – it had been too quick to even utter a single word – and the smell of burnt flesh brought tears to her eyes. Her paralysis lasted only for a few moments – too long, in her opinion – as she bended the water into a ferocious wave. There was nothing on her mind except the single most important task in her life so far: save Aang. Rescue him. Heal him. Bring him back.

She managed to catch him in time. His body had never felt so heavy before; he would always maintain a light posture and walk delicately, being a master at subtlety. Now, however, as his body laid unmoving in her arms there was nothing. No intake of air. No heartbeat. Just still, terrifying paleness.

The rest of the events went by as a blur to Katara. She barely recalled being once more surrounded by Dai Li agents or even Iroh's sacrifice to get them out of that hellish place. Not even Zuko's betrayal or Azula's smirk staid in her memories for now. The comfort of Appa's fur and the successful rescue of the Earth King did little to alleviate her fear. There was only Aang in her mind.

Katara lost no time in retrieving Pakku's gift to her: spirit water. Quickly, she dropped all the content in the small recipient into her hands. That was no time to be petty or insecure. The Avatar's life- no, Aang's life, depended on this, on her.

For a long unbearable moment it didn't seem to work. There was no reaction aside the glow of the arrows, as Aang's body remained lifeless. And for the first time in their journey, Katara almost lost hope – until there was a quiet groan and a heartbeat in the young boy's body. Still holding him tightly, she looked at him. There was Aang again, with a silly smile in his lips and a light in his eyes as if telling her that everything would be all right. Despite herself, Katara smiled back at him and believed in his unsaid words.

Everything will be all right.

Katara was brave and courageous. She was a master waterbender and a talented healer; but that didn't mean that she couldn't be afraid. Because now she had experienced the most threatening experience in her life and had almost lost Aang, the most important person in her life. And only now, at the fall of Ba Sing Se, she realized how thin and unsafe a life and hope could really be – and that truly scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (2012): Not the best interpretation of Book Two's last scenes, but it was worth a shot. Ugh, this end was just heartbreaking and for a moment there I almost believed it wouldn't work. A:TLA could make you feel so much in such a short time… My love goes to this series. As you can tell, I prefer fluff over angst, but this was a fun challenge.


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: The Spark and Confusion, or "Dancing"  
> Oh, that Kataango! Oh.. oh no, that.. EIP. Yikes, that's a jump. Something angsty or fluffy in Season 3 time!

"It's just you and me."

When had Aang gotten so bold, Katara wondered in awe as the seemingly naïve monk flirted quite openly with her – not that she minded either. Dancing with him in the middle of the crowd gave her a thrill; not even waterbending during the full moon could possibly compare with what she was feeling right now. Both benders moved together in perfect synchrony while following the rhythm of the song. It was really no surprise considering they'd practiced innumerable times already and each knew exactly how the other moved.

Still, this was nothing like Katara had ever experienced. She was no stranger to dancing, though; the young waterbender used to dance when she was younger to the sound of her father's flute and her mother's beautiful singing voice but that had been a long time ago. During their world travel she didn't have proper opportunities to dance either – she'd only heard of the Northern Water Tribes' traditional dances, but never looked into it – therefore she admitted she was a little, if not completely, rusty at it.

But after seeing Aang, with his beaming grin and his relaxed countenance, she decided to give it a try, especially after he'd invited her. Heck, she'd even had invited herself after his little dance with that stranger, way-too-thin and weird looking girl On Ji (maybe Katara was exaggerating since she barely knew the girl, but she really couldn't care less). And for the record, Katara wasn't jealous – no matter what Toph said.

As soon as they started dancing, she forgot about everything around them. It was indeed just he and she. Katara absolutely loved it. Somehow, Aang always managed to transform the most boring activity in pure fun with his optimistic attitude and sweet-tempered actions. She'd never cared much for dancing; in the South Pole there was no time for it and the weather wasn't exactly the most appropriate to hold festivities outside the igloos. Not accustomed to it, Katara didn't take interest in dancing even while travelling through the world. It looked like fun, but it also felt too intimate in her opinion. The awkward touches and glances made it uncomfortable to even watch, so actually doing it was unimaginable to her.

And yet there she was, dancing with Aang and enjoying every minute of it. Granted, they barely touched and their movements reminisced more of their usual trainings, but the intimacy was definitely there and it didn't bother her one bit. For a moment there they almost kissed, but it was all part of the dance. Aang wasn't that bold, after all. And she was still too afraid.

Katara read Aang's every move while he did the same to her. Every twirl, every pirouette and every turn was already second nature to them. She'd never knew that dancing could be so fun, but then again, it was probably because of Aang. Nevertheless, she was having the time of her life. With a last turn, she felt Aang's arms firmly hold her and despite the fact that he was still smaller than her, it was a perfect fit. They exchanged one look while smiling at each other.

The dance had ended far too soon in her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (2012): The Headband, while not one of deepest episodes of the series, was a personal favorite of mine. And not only because of the kataango, I really liked how they showed a bit of a slice-of-life of the fire nation citizens, in this case, the students.


	4. Happy Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Happy Beginnings or "The Beginning of our Story"  
> The finale, the finale! The kiss! The start of their relationship! Get on it with your lovely interpretations!

The fading lights of the sun in the horizon brought the day to its end. Today was the end for many things, including a hundred-year-war. Today was the day the Avatar bravely fought and defeated the Firelord, the world's nemesis, and brought the horrible war to an end.

The war may have been over, but this wasn't the end at all. There was still so much to be done. Now that they'd saved the world, they'd have to keep changing it until there was once more stability. Until all nations could stand proud and live together in harmony, according to Aang. Speaking of the young Avatar, he had been fantastic. Katara couldn't have been prouder of him as she saw him stand together with Zuko, the new Firelord, earlier in the day. Singlehandedly the young airbender had not only defeated Ozai, but he had also taken his bending away. The thought that such power even existed scared her; had Aang not been the Avatar, she'd have feared the ability falling into the wrong hands. But she knew Aang would never use it in any way to hurt others because that's just the way he is: kind.

That kindness would definitely help the world – Katara was sure of it. Aang was exactly what the world needed so it could get back to its feet. The Avatar belongs to the world, not to just one person. Katara knew that. Every day that she watched the young and naïve airbender earn power and responsibility that concept became more and more clear. She knew and she had been afraid of what would come from a relationship with him. After much thinking, she'd decided to let him go. The fear of losing him, both as the Avatar and as Aang, consumed her. When it almost happened, back in Ba Sing Se, she'd almost lost all her hope. But she brought him back.

From then on, there was no use denying her feelings anymore. Katara knew what she felt for Aang was definitely deeper than what she felt for anyone else. Still, she had been confused and afraid. Looking back, it had all been so stupid, childish but also understandable. They were still far from adulthood and there would be mistakes along the way during their entire lives. But, Katara realized as she watched Aang smile to the crowd before him, if she was going to make mistakes, she'd rather do it with her most important person.

And there she stood now; wearing in the light green dress Iroh lent her while spending the afternoon at his newly reacquired teashop. Looking at Aang now, dressed in his airbender master tunics and with a tranquil expression in his face, Katara knew there was nothing to fear – not nor or ever. She held him tightly, silently asking him to never leave her again. He was still smaller than her and Katara secretly took pleasure in this fact – in her opinion, it made him in ever cuter. Being in Aang's arm was like being home; it brought the sense of security she'd longed for and it was also warm and comfortable. Katara had always known this, albeit in an unconscious level, and she wondered if that were the reason she'd always try to find ways to hug him. But she wasn't interested in hugging right now – there would be time for that later.

Katara distanced herself from Aang, but just enough to look at his face and those beautiful grey eyes. Those eyes also reminded her of home, back in the South Pole where the skies were always filled with silver-gray clouds. She slowly brought her face closer to his. Both of them held their breaths as the butterflies in their stomachs fluttered wildly.

Katara never kissed a boy before. There had been enough instances in the past, but she'd never had the chance – or willingness – to do it. Even so, she was certain that no kiss could ever compare to the one she shared with Aang. If merely touching him already brought tingles to her spine, kissing him brought a wide set of sensations she'd never experienced before (she'd pinpoint them later, all in due time). Loosing herself in the kiss, she brought her arms around his neck and furthered the kiss.

This wasn't the end at all. Rather, Katara thought as she locked her lips with Aang once more, it's only the beginning.


	5. Young Love and Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Young Love and Adventure or "Learning how to glide"  
> It's not like The Promise would be the only adventure they have as they start growing closer together as a strong, stable couple! Use the idea that they're young adults for this day, have fun with it!

It had only been an innocent little comment, nothing more. No matter how many times Katara tried explaining it to him though, Aang just wouldn't get it. Perhaps he actually didn't want to get it and that frustrated her. She silently cursed her big mouth. It had only been a comment after all, but she knew it meant the world to Aang. She probably should have thought better when they were wandering around the Southern Air Temple – it was the first place Aang visited after the war and the subsequent arrangements and treaties, for nostalgic purposes – and the words easily left her mouth.

"It must be fun to glide up in the air…"

Instantly, Aang turned to her with the largest smile she'd seen yet – well, with the exception of his smile after their first actual kiss in Iroh's teashop – which could only mean trouble. He ignored her excuses and failed dissuasions as he took her to the best spot for gliding.

"Aang, come on, I was just joking." Katara said pleadingly at the airbender. "You know that sometimes I say crazy stuff, right? It's probably a family trait…" She trailed off while remembering her brother with a smile.

In response, Aang laughed softly but didn't turn to face her. He was still holding her hand and guiding through the stony path.

"B- Besides, Aang," She mentally scoffed at her weak voice. "I've already glided before, remember? When we met Teo in the Northern Air Temple… That was gliding!"

That had been a fun experience, Katara could honestly say, but also one in a lifetime. She was a waterbender after all, and staying up in the air without firm ground still scared her. Appa, the sweet sky bison, was the only exception. At the Northern Air Temple she had used a different glider, a 'safer one, proper for beginners', as Teo called it. Even so, she'd been scared the whole time. Of course, the sensation of being off the ground and next to the clouds was amazing but it didn't last long as she started to freak out on how she would land. In the end both Aang and Teo had to help her, and she'd swallowed a bug – no fun there.

"Katara, that wasn't really gliding." Aang answered in a slightly mocking tone and if it were in any other occasion she'd have smirked at him, but this wasn't the case. "Sure, you were in the air, but you didn't do any twirls or dives! What's the fun in that?"

"Yes, yes, I remember how you and Teo kept trying to convince me to glide again. It was fun Aang, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I have what it takes for that type of thing." Katara answered uncertainly.

"Sure you have! Everyone has it – spirit, that is. You just have to let yourself go." Aang beamed at her once more and she couldn't find anything to answer.

Suddenly both of them stopped in an old, dusty patio. There were broken tiles filled with spider webs in the floor and the buildings were still on the brick of following, just like she remembered. Still, this was Aang's home and if he desired to come and loved it, so would she. Nothing surrounded them except for the clear blue sky. It was in the middle of summer, but it wasn't particularly hot so high in the air. A soft breeze flowed between her braided hair and Katara breathed in the scent of pure air.

As strange as it sounded, Aang started teaching her how to differentiate the different skies through vision and smell; such as the humid scent before a storm or the long, gray silver clouds in a sunny day. But no air was as pure as the ones around the Air Temples. According to Aang, the ancient Air Nomads followed a group of sky bison to their home in the high mountains and built their homes there – the Air Temples. Those were the best places to both breathe and practice airbending, he told her once. Katara loved hearing about his homeland's tales and his own stories; they were like the stories her own grandma used to tell her when she was a young girl. To think there'd been a culture as rich and exotic as the Air Nomads made her long for more stories. Maybe it was also the energy and pure love Aang displayed when he told her about his childhood of a century ago.

That's why they came back to the Air Temples right after the war and the colonies' situation was resolved so far: to rescue the Air Nomads' culture. There were important scrolls and old materials such as gliders, which were essential to the almost diseased culture. It was important for Aang to come back and rescue everything that was possible so that he could teach others his own traditions and pass it on to the next generation. Even though Aang had actually meant the newly formed group of Air Acolytes – those darned fangirls would somehow be useful, Katara deadpanned at the time – she couldn't help thinking about their 'next generation'. Aang was the last airbender after all, and his nation needed to be reborn.

Katara knew they'd eventually have to conceive children and just the thought made her blush furiously; thank God she had a tanned skin so people wouldn't see it so easily. She was a teenager, these thoughts and dreams were bound to happen but the real deal would only be in the future – somehow that line of thoughts brought her anxiety and relief at the same time. Katara didn't really understand herself at times like these. They were still young.

"Katara," Aang said seriously as he held her hand. "It's okay to be scared. The first time I air glided I was also very scared. But once you get the hang of it, it's definitely fun!" He smiled encouragingly at her.

Being the pile of nerves she was right now, Katara could only smile awkwardly at him. And Aang being… well, himself, he obviously noticed it. He took a deep breath and hugged her tightly.

"You know that I would never let you fall or get hurt, right?" He whispered to her.

And just like that, most of her anxiety disappeared. Katara hugged him back with equal force. How could she have even doubted Aang? It was his nature to be kind and thoughtful – especially to her.

"I know, Aang." She whispered back to him. She let go enough to look at his face, and she smiled. "I know."

Aang's frown turned to a smile, which in turn turned into a beaming grin. At these moments he could really outshine the sun, Katara noticed with a grin of her own. She was no longer afraid. After all, Aang would always be there for her.

She took his extended hand and let him guide her. Soon they were standing side by side, one hand holding each other's waist and the other holding tightly to the blue glider. Katara was glad to notice this glider was slightly larger and had a complementary wing in its end than Aang's previous orange one; it gave her a sense of security. Aang's scent mingled with the breeze and Katara relaxed at his calming touch. Breathing in deeply, she turned to him and nodded. Aang, still beaming, nodded back at her. He crouched slightly and then jumped. Before Katara could even say his name, they were already flying.

Up there in the air, the clouds were their only company. Katara welcomed the stronger breeze with a smile and kept her mouth closed, remembering Aang's warning from a couple of years ago about bugs. That one time had been enough of a 'diet experience'. She turned her head slightly to her right and blushed when she noticed Aang had been looking at her the entire time.

"I told you it'd be fun!" He beamed at her.

Still afraid of the bugs, Katara only smiled at him and nodded eagerly. Aang had been right of course; there was nothing to fear in the air if you were with an airbender. Besides, they'd only been floating until now. But of course that had to change. Taking her eager nod as a sign of adventure, Aang swiftly turned the glider upside down and did a couple of turns in the air. And of course Katara started screaming – not in panic, she trusted Aang, but in hysterics. Aang merely laughed and continued doing a series of aerobatic performances in the air. Katara didn't know if she wanted to hug him or kill him right now.

When he had stopped those slightly nauseating turns, she'd thought their little adventure had been over. But in fact, it was only beginning. With a quick airbending posture he uplifted his glider and gained impulse to fly in the sun's direction (Katara vaguely remembered a tale about a man who'd done the same and suffered the consequences – but then again, that man hadn't been an airbender nor the Avatar). The wind blew strongly now and Katara already knew her hair would be a mess when they landed. After a few seconds in the same position, Aang briskly turned their glider downward and they started to dive. Katara's screams of fright echoed in the empty patio of the Temple.

Despite herself, Katara started panicking as they approached the old buildings in rapid speed and Aang still hadn't made a single move to stop. She held the glider so tightly she was afraid it would break (but it was done by Teo's father, who assured them it was top notch quality) and her other hand grasped firmly at Aang's side. Noticing her fright, Aang laughed good-naturedly but still didn't turn their glider to another – safer – direction. At this point, trust or no trust, Katara was threatening to strangle him if he didn't stop while Aang only laughed.

It was only when the tiles of the building were very visible and the wind became stronger than before that Aang finally complied. The airbender master expertly twirled the glider around and avoided the series of buildings by their left. Katara's screams slowly died down and transformed into laughter. After that maneuver she threatened him to stop doing crazy schemes or there would be no kisses till the end of the day – even if he knew it was a false claim, Aang complied. They spent the next moments floating in the air in a much more tranquil atmosphere, only doing some twirls every now and then.

When the wind started blowing in a different direction and the scent of the breeze changed – humid air, typical of light rains, Katara realized – they decided to stop for the day. With Aang's help, Katara learned the first steps on how to make a safe landing. It had been an awkward landing as both mostly fell on the ground rather than just stepping on it, but Aang congratulated her nonetheless. The couple continued to lie on the ground while looking at the changing clouds in the sky. According to Aang, it would still be another hour until it started raining, so they decided to stay a little longer. The broken tiles weren't very comfortable either, so Aang lent his shoulder.

Lying comfortably and now securely in tight land, Katara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Gliding had been fun – definitely more fun than the time at the Northern Air Temple – and she knew it wouldn't be the last time either. She just knew Aang would manage to coerce her into doing it again tomorrow.

"You know… you were right, Aang. This was fun." She said softly to him as he smiled. "But why did you wait until the last minute to make that turn? Was it that fun to see me panicking?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" He answered in a somewhat offended tone. But his expression changed to a playful smile as he answered, "I just thought it would be more fun that way. Besides, it's an adventure!"

Katara begged to differ that it was not an adventure since she was useless in air, but seeing Aang's playful smile again and the twinkle in his eyes, she just smiled and nodded in response.

Aang would definitely invite her to join him in gliding tomorrow and despite her fears and insecurities, Katara knew she would accept it. After all, with the right instructor and the most trustful person by her side, gliding could indeed be fun.


	6. Marriage and Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Marriage and Adulthood or "Mornings"  
> You want to do something with their wedding? DO IT. Want to just flail around because YAY ADULTS? Something at that stage in their life, before they had children.

Katara didn't have to open her eyes to feel the morning sun's blazing light entering their bedroom. By this time of the day she'd have already gotten up long ago to begin her standard waterbend training while her husband (who woke up even sooner, long before the first rays of sun met the sky) would be meditating in the island's temple. The waterbender master and wife of the Avatar – those words were still new to her, but it always seemed natural – was a punctual woman. The hard years during the war taught her that neither the day nor nature would wait for her and that making the most of what she had was of utmost importance.

Yet today, there she was, still with her eyes closed and lying down lazily on the warm and comfortable bed. That was definitely unusual. But perhaps most unusual of all was the person who was lying right next to her, snoring softly; the bald man with the ever so curious blue tattoos adorning his body. If Katara sleeping late was unusual, Aang doing so could only mean the beginning of a disaster – and it would be in any other day.

Today, however, they had all the time in the world to spend. Katara smiled at the activities they could enjoy for the day: from making little trips in the outskirts of their home to just spending the whole day in bed, all of them seemed divine. As Aang was still sleeping, she decided to ask him after he woke up. At the thought of her husband, her curiosity finally won and Katara slowly opened her eyes. The light of the sun, while still weak, was enough to blaze her blue eyes. She blinked for a few moments before managing to keep her eyes open.

There he was, as beautiful as ever. The man whose pale skin was painted with blue tattoos was currently in his less defensive state – one he only showed to her – as he continued to sleep and snore lightly. Katara had to retain her laugh as she watched his growing beard move with his chin. In the beginning she hadn't been a fan of the idea, but both the beard and Aang's insistence grew on her until she actually started liking it. He'd been growing his beard for a little while now, but already Katara couldn't imagine him without it. The beard gave him a sense of virility and maturity. Besides, he owed her one since he always shaved his beautiful dark hair.

She moved her left hand slowly to her husband's cheek. His pointed beard tickled her hand, but she didn't mind. The kisses they shared also tickled her and it only reminded her of Aang's own chuckles of happiness during their alone time. Katara spent a few moments just moving her hand softly through Aang's face. She took extra care not to wake him, though. He needed his sleep after last night's tense meetings and their 'private little sessions' to make up for it. They'd slept very late, for their standards at least, and consequently she also woke up late. But Katara didn't mind at all. It was rare for her to wake up before her husband and she was enjoying the occasion to the fullest.

It wouldn't be long until he woke up, she could feel. His breaths were becoming less rhythmic and he started to turn his limbs slightly. Katara shifted closer to him and let one of her arms hand around Aang's torso. The stark contrast of her darker skin with his lighter one – besides those beautiful mystical tattoos – always made her heart beat faster. Their appearance was only one of the many things they had differently, but it was never a problem for them. Aang was from the Air Nomads and she was from the Water Tribes. He was an airbender – and also the Avatar, but that was unfair to compare – and she was a waterbender.

But they also had their similarities. She had the weight of the Southern Water Tribe for being its sole waterbender while Aang had the weight of an entire nation. Both of them had been deeply affected by the war and even so neither of them ever lost hope. They had to master the bending arts and grow up during the war when they were still children. And despite all obstacles, they were able to win the war with the help of their many friends and allies. And after it all, they ultimately ended up together.

Just as they'd done before, Katara was sure they would be able to surpass all obstacles in their life – as long as they were together. She touched her husband's cheek once more before giving it a light peck and resting her head on his strong shoulder. Their many differences completed them as a couple, only making them stronger. And those differences would also make their future bumble of joy stronger as well, Katara thought while she softly touched her swollen stomach.


	7. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Continued…  
> The day has come when our Aang and Katara have children, many cute family moments. Or the day when Aang has to leave… -sniff-

Katara watches her children play with both sorrow and happiness weighting her old heart. Kya is her namesake's – and consequently Katara's own – spitting image, with her tanned skin and the same chocolate locks flowing above her shoulders. She is the oldest child and the only girl. Day by day she becomes more and more like Katara but there's definitely some of Aang inside of her as well, with her quirky attitude and love for games. Her brother and second child, Bumi, also share the same love for games. Kya is a very talented waterbender and a proficient healer; in a few years she would definitely become a master, close to Katara's own age when she learned from Master Pakku all those years ago.

Bumi takes after his namesake as well, even though he is not truly related to the deceased king of Omashu. The dark skinned boy with equal chocolate hair tied in a ponytail doesn't sport the same quirky laugh or slightly closed one eye, but he is unquestionably a quirky genius. His ability in creating fantastic schemes and natural skill with weaponry and machines makes him an exceptional young man. Bumi and his uncle Sokka had an exceptional relationship as well, with both being nonbenders and lovers of the same skills. She still remembers with a smile the day when Sokka gave him a boomerang or the day he helped Bumi create his own sword. The smile on Bumi's face could've outshined the sun – not unlike the way his father smiled either. At the thought of her beloved deceased husband, Katara frowns slightly but smiles once more as she watches Bumi dive into the soil, trying to avoid a water whip from Kya. He is a trained soldier, as both Sokka and Zuko called him, and there's talk about him joining the United Republic army soon. Katara is proud of him, for striving to keep the dream of peace she and her friends fought for decades ago when the world was still at war.

"Bumi, for the last time, I will not entertain you with one of my 'cool air scooter tricks'. Now leave me be." Tenzin's voice brings Katara back from her memories. The young man is glaring at his smirking older brother.

Before Bumi replies to keep annoying his little brother, Kya calls out for him proposing a bender-sword duel. That always worked, and soon enough the older siblings are playfully fighting while Tenzin is once more immsered in reading one of the Air Nomads' airbending form scrolls.

Katara chuckles as she looks at Tenzin. That boy had always been so serious; it's a wonder considering how playful Aang had been. Then again, she had to admit Tenzin is the one whose personality mostly reminisced her own. He had a gentle, almost father like nature despite not yet being one. Remembering the stakes that were set upon his shoulders, Katara decided to keep quiet. Ever since her husband's death, Tenzin is now the only airbender in the world and the pressure was nearly suffocating him. Katara was worried about him; she still is, but now to a lesser extent. She trusts Tenzin's good judgment and rightful ways and she knows he will find his own path as an airbender.

She remembers how pressured she felt after – or before even, ever since she first considered marrying Aang – after her marriage and their 'mission'. Aang, of course, being the kind and caring man he'd always been tranquilized her fears and stated it wasn't a mission, but a joy. Now, after all those years, Katara finally understood. She is proud of and loves all of her three dear children dearly. They are the perfect mixture of her and Aang.

Seeing them every day is her biggest joy, but it also brought her pain. A simple action or a quick glance would give her strong heartaches as memories from her late husband flooded her mind. Katara would find herself at times searching for the little bits of Aang in their children, yearning to be a little closer to him. She is afraid of how she'll deal with the next Avatar when he or she will come to her, years from now. Hopefully by then she will be better at dealing with her husband's parting. A couple of months ago she'd been a mess, crying for hours in a row or refusing to leave the gloomy comfort of her and Aang's room. Her children had been the ones who brought her back.

Katara loves her children with all her heart: Kya, Bumi and Tenzin – her and Aang's precious treasures. They are all adults already, but they will always be her children, no matter how flustered Tenzin becomes or how loudly Kya and Bumi laugh in awkwardness. They aren't exact copies of either she or Aang, and that's how it's supposed to be. They are each their own people, with their individual set of skills and different personality: Kya with her waterbending and comforting nature, Bumi with his brilliant strategically skills and rambunctious nature and Tenzin with his unique airbending and often too serious air.

Katara loves them deeply and that will never change. For now the pain of Aang's departure is still too fresh and while she doubts it will ever fade, it will be bearable one day. She still has her friends and her family here to support her and Aang's last words continue to ring in her mind.

"You can't go yet, Katara, my dear. The children need you and the world needs you." She remembers her hollow laugh as Aang repeated her own words to her in an ironic echo. Aang only smiles sadly at her.

"The next Avatar will need you too; you should become their waterbending master. I know you'll do well, sifu Katara." His playful words are still present even during his dying breath. Aang would always be Aang, of that she was sure.

"Live life to the fullest, dear. And remember that-" Katara can still remember the warmth of her husband's hands as he said his last words in a soft whisper only meant to her. "Baby, you're my forever girl."

Tears flow mercilessly down her cheeks as she whispers back to him how he will always be his forever boy as well; words that come from decades ago and still ring true – words that will always be true to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (2012): Thank you all for reading! There will be a short oneshot featuring Kya, their daughter, based on the fact that her favorite song is "Secret Tunel" (I laughed when I read that) which will be published tomorrow!
> 
> Also, if you're a tokka fan, I'll be doing the Tokka Week 2012 as well, from August 1st to August 7th. Hope to see you fellow fans there as well!


End file.
